


The Big Surprise

by Jessie_Bee13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Bee13/pseuds/Jessie_Bee13
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have always been secretive about their relationship. So secretive that they neglected to tell their best friends about them. This did not end well as it caused James and Lily discovered their relation ship in a far from PG 13 way...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Big Surprise

It was after dinner that evening and James Potter was walking with his girlfriend Lily back to the great hall. He had had to sit with the girls all by himself as Peter was sitting with Dorkas and Remus and Sirius had not shown up.

He had come to the conclusion that his two friends were either pulling a prank or doing Sirius' long neglected Charms homework that was due in the next day.

Lily and James reached the portrait hole and stepped inside after giving the fat lady the password (kobblehorn.) James looked around looking for the two missing marauders, peter was still in the great hall, before expressing his confusion to Lily.

"They arent here?"

"Suppose not" lily said, also looking around now "they're probably in the library, that's Remus' favourite study spot."

"How do you know that?" James asked, now gesturing back towards the portrait hole.

"I study with Remus, Marlene and Mary a lot" she informed him "and do we really have to go find them now?" 

James laughed before replying "duh! I cant be running round with the head girl all the time can I? It'll ruin my reputation!"

"Oh your precious reputation!" Lily joked, hauling herself back through the portrait hole. 

~~~

They arrived at the Library only for Madam Pince to throw them out instantly.  
"Its closed!" The hook nosed woman cooed "try again tommorow."

James and Lily stared at each other incredulously before beginning once again back towards gryffindor tower.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" James exclaimed

"I have no idea" lily replied "maybe they're in your dorm?" 

"Could b-" James started before stopping in his tracks. He looked at lily who was looking at him. He mouthed "you heard it too?" And she nodded.

Both of them rounded on the tapestry ahead of them, which was where the sound had come from. James and lily both drew their wands and stood side by side facing a tapestry of wild dogs and hunters chasing after what appeared to be a unicorn.

James ripped back the tapestry and instantly regretted it. Stood before them was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black entangled in one another. Remus Appeared to have Sirius pinned to the wall both of their robes and ties disregarded. 

Remus pulled away from Sirius instantly spluttering and roaming around for his robe. Sirius quickly buttoned back up the two open buttons at the top of his shirt and resulted to standing there silently staring james right in the eyes waiting cautiously for any sudden movement.

Remus was now staring directly at a rather shocked lily whose mouth had fallen open at the state of the two boys infront of her.

"You-" James started 

"Oh my god!" Lily whisper screamed these words before continuing in a hushed voice "I cannot believe you didnt tell us!"

Remus smiled nervously before being pulled out of of the hole behind the tapestry and away from Siriys and James.

"So..." Sirius said hesitantly

"You and remus..." James said attempting to connect the dots in his head

"Yeah..." Sirius stepped south from behind the tapestry allowing the cloth to fall back into place over the hole in the wall

"Why didnt you tell us!" Asked James placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot in a perfect imitation of his mother.

"I-" Sirius looked shocked by the reaction he was receiving from his best friend "are you being serious?" 

"Well I do want to know... but the imitation of my mum was a joke." James said crossing arms now and looking Sirius in the eyes. 

"Well moony wanted too but I wasnt really ready..." sirius said picking up his robe and tie from the floor.

"Understandable..." reasoned James "but dude you gotta tell us these things. Lily almost hexed you!" 

Sirius laughed before saying "wait wheres she gone off to with my boyfriend!" 

"And wheres your boyfriend been dragged by my girlfriend!"James added

Sirius and James looked at 3each other and then instantly burst into hysterical fits of laughter. 

"Map?" Asked James and Sirius pulled the 'blank' piece of parchment from his pocket 

"Right here" he said pulling his wand out also.

"Thanks for understanding prongs..." Sirius said as James plaxed the tip of his own wand to the parchment

"Sirius your like a brother to me." James explained "How could I turn you away for something as simple as you snogging our warewolf bestfriend!"

Sirius laughed at this before placing his wand to the parchment aswell.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" chimed the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT support Jk Rowling.
> 
> Thankyou for reading!


End file.
